Possesive Love
by Fujoshi KyuSung Shiper
Summary: Yesung tak pernah menyangka pria berwajah tampan itu akan menculiknya dan Yesung tak pernah mengerti jalan fikiran dan sifat sesungguhnya pria bernama Cho Kyuhyun itu , apa yang sesungguhnya diinginkan seorang Lelaki dewasa kaya dan tampan sepertinya ?
1. Chapter 1

**Title** : Posesive Love

**Pairing ** : KyuSung , other to come

**Rate** : M

**Warning : **Gs , Typo.

**Sumarry : **Yesung tak pernah menyangka pria berwajah tampan itu akan menculiknya dan Yesung tak pernah mengerti jalan fikiran dan sifat sesungguhnya pria bernama Cho Kyuhyun itu , apa yang sesungguhnya diinginkan seorang Lelaki dewasa kaya dan tampan sepertinya ?

Kota YangYang , Provinsi Gangwon-do

Pantai Naksan.

Senja sore menyapu wajahnya hingga Nampak berkilau terpantul cahaya mentari yang segera meredup berganti sang rembulan.

Kedua matanya terpejam menikmati hembusan angin yang melintasi dunia tempatnya berpijak , membuat helaian rambut panjangnya berterbangan mengikuti jejak sang angin berlalu.

Bibir kecilnya yang terpoles tipis pelembab bibir terkatub namun melengkungkan sedikit sudutnya , memberikan kesan senyuman yang tenang seakan menikmati dunia.

Gadis tersebut terus berada dalam posisi itu hingga akhirnya sang mentari menghilang seakan tenggelam di luasnya samudra. Gadis itu membuka matanya berlahan dan detik berikutnya melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan tempatnya tadi berpijak.

Sesaat sebelum meninggalkan jembatan yang berada di pesisir pantai itu , sepasang matanya melirik lalu tersenyum kecil kearah seorang lelaki yang selalu berada 3 meter di belakangnya setiap kali ia menghabiskan waktu melihat matahari tenggelam.

Sejak 4 bulan lalu , lelaki itu selalu di sana bersamanya.

Lelaki bertubuh tegap , tinggi semampai dengan wajah tampan yang selalu tersenyum kearahnya setiap kali mereka beradu pandang dan entah mengapa kehadiran laki – laki itu selalu membuatnya resah.

Ia tak tau mengapa perasaan buruk itu melingkupi hatinya untuk seorang lelaki yang bahkan belum pernah di kenalnya itu.

Gadis itu menggelengkan kepalanya bersamaan dengan langkah kakinya pergi saat ia sadar pemikirannya mulai melayang jauh.

**ScreenPlays Fanfiction**

**Present**

**Super Junior Fanfiction SM Entertaiment**

**Possesive Love Nia&Ian Couple**

**Part 1**

6 pagi , pukul biasa bagi gadis bernama Kim Yesung untuk berangkat sekolah.

" eomma , aku berangkat " pamitnya , usai ituYesung pun segera berjalan keluar halaman rumahnya.

Hyo Ra terdiam berdiri di depan pagar rumahnya , matanya mengarah , menatap ke sebuah mobil mewah berwarna hitam metalik dengan plat ' Seoul 4121 ' yang terparkir di seberang pagar rumahnya itu.

Sedikit rasa heran terselip di relung hatinya karena hampir di setiap harinya ia melihat mobil mewah itu di sekitar rumah dan sekolahnya.

Sempat ia pikir mungkin mobil itu milik tetangganya namun saat di ingat – ingat , tak ada satu pun tetangganya yang memiliki mobil apa lagi mobil mewah , karena memang lingkungan rumahnya adalah lingkungan rumah sederhana dan saat ia perhatikan lagi mobil mewah itu juga sering sekali parkir di dekat gerbang sekolahnya yang jelas bukan lah tempat parkir bahkan pernah satpam sekolah menegur si pengemudi karena parkir sembarangan itu.

Hyo Ra menarik nafasnya dan sedikit menggaruk kepalanya saat ia sadar , ia mulai kembali berpersepsi berbagai hal yang tak berguna dan tak ada untungnya itu.

Ia pun kembali melanjutkan perjalanannya ke sekolah.

**ScreenPlays Fanfiction**

**Present**

**Super Junior Fanfiction SM Entertaiment**

**Possesive Love Nia&Ian Couple**

**Part 1**

Hari ini seperti biasa , menjelang malam gadis remaja berusua 17 tahun itu pergi kejembatan di pesisir pantai hanya untuk sekedar menikmati keindahan alam dan untuk ke sekian kalinya ia bertemu Lelaki yang selalu bersamanya melihat matahari tenggelam di sana.

Rasa penasaran menyusup dalam hatinya tentang lelaki itu , membuatnya tanpa sadar berjalan menghampiri lelaki yang sudah pasti lebih tua darinya itu.

Kim Yesung mendengakkan kepala menatap wajah Lelaki itu.

Matanya mengerjab beberapa kali.

Dalam hati gadis remaja itu mengakui ketampanan lelaki dewasa yang kini hanya berjarak 3 meter darinya.

Dan di sana pula , ia pun baru menyadari perbedaan tinggi tubuh diantara mereka yang cukup jauh , tinggi tubuhnya ternyata hanya sampai bahu pria dewasa itu , bila dikira – kira mungkin tinggi tubuh pria tersebut sekitar 180 cm.

Terlihat sempurna secara fisik , tampan dan tinggi.

" oh .. hayyy … "sapa Kim Yesung canggung.

Tak ada jawaban , pria di hadapannya itu hanya diam dengan senyum yang tetap menghias wajahnya.

" emm .. heyy .. "Yesung kembali mencoba menyapa , namun tetap tak ada sahutan.

Moodnya menurun drastis , bibirnya mengerucut , mengungkapkan kekesalannya.

Otaknya kembali membuat persepsi tentang pria di hadapannya .

Akankah pria tampan nan rupawan itu bisu atau kah memang ternyata pria tampan itu adalah orang yang sombong ?

Gadis remaja itu kembali menghela nafas.

Tubuh mungil khas gadis remaja Kim Yesung tersentak saat ia merasakan telapak tangan yang besar berada di atas kepalanya , membuatnya reflex mendengak.

Lelaki itu tersenyum lembut dengan tangannya yang berada di atas kepalanya.

Tangan besar itu bergerak lembut dan pelan di atas kepalanya, mengacak sedikit tatanan rambutnya.

Gadis itu terdiam , hanya merasakan , matanya memandang lekat pada wajah tampan di hadapannya.

Berlahan , wajahnya terasa memanas. Ia tak tau mengapa bisa seperti itu ' mungkin aku sakit ! ' pikirYesung

Dan gadis polos itu pun mengangkat tangannya lalu meletakkannya di kening.

" kenapa ? " tiba – tiba suara yang terdengar berat khas pria dewasa menyapa pendengarannya dan dapat di pastikan oleh gadis polos itu siapa pemiliknya.

Si gadis polos itu kembali mendengak menatap wajah si pria.

" aku rasa aku sakit " dengan rasa gugup gadis itu menjawab.

Rawut wajah Lelaki itu berubah.

" benarkah ? " tanyanya khawatir

" emm.. ia .. ku rasa " Lelaki itu mengangkat alisnya saat mengdengar nada ragu dari suara di gadis.

" terasa panas di sekitar wajah ku " suara kikikan terdengar dan itu berasal dari Lelaki di hadapannya itu.

KiniYesung lah yang mengalami kebingungan.

Tangan besar itu kembali terangkat kali itu bukan mengarah pada puncak kepalanya namun pipinya.

" ya .. di sini terlihat memerah " seru Lelaki itu.

" dan ku harap ini hanya untuk ku " lanjutnya

" ah ? "Yesung bingung , tak mengeri maksud ucapan ambigu sangLelaki.

Berlahan telapak tangan besar Lelaki itu menjauh dari wajahnya dan masuk kembali ke dalam saku celanya.

Dan berlahan kaki jenjang itu melangkah meninggalkan tempat.

Hyo Ra hanya terdiam menatap punggung sang Lelaki tak di kenalnya yang pergi menjauh.

**ScreenPlays Fanfiction**

**Present**

**Super Junior Fanfiction SM Entertaiment**

**Possesive Love Nia&Ian Couple**

**Part 1**

Yoo Jin Goo , remaja lelaki bertubuh tegap dan berisi , berwajah manis dengan kedua lesung pipitnya yang mengapit wajahnya itu adalah teman sekelas Kim Yesung , bukan rahasia lagi bagi teman satu kelas mereka bahwa anak bernama Yoo Jin Goo menyukai Kim Yesung dan sudah sekitar 1 bulan lalu ia melakukan pendekatan.

"Yesung , apa hari ini kau ada acara ? " tanya Jin Goo saat waktu istirahat tiba

" tidak , kenapa ? " remaja laki – laki itu tersenyum senang.

" apa boleh aku mengantar mu ? mungkin di jalan kita bisa mampir ke kedai ice krim di persimpangan " ajak Jin Goo dengan senyum Khasnya.

Beberapa teman kelas mereka yang berada di sekitar dan mendengar percakapan itu pun bersorak ramai.

Beberapa teman perempuan mereka berjalan mendekat mengelilingiYesung dan memintanya untuk menerima ajakan Jin Goo.

Hyo Ra masih tak menjawab , masih diam memikirkan ajak kan itu.

" tentu , Jin Goo ..Yesung akan pergi kencan dengan mu nanti pulang sekolah " belum sempatYesung mengambil keputusan , seorang teman kelas perempuannya yang memang cukup dekat dengannya sudah lebih dahulu menjawab dan menerima ajakan Jin Goo.

" baiklah , kalau begitu aku kelapangan dulu yah , bye ! " Jin Goo melambaikan tangannya padaYesung yang masih terdiam.

Dan saat sosok remaja lelaki itu mulai menjauh barulahYesung berbalik menghadap teman perempuannya yang tadi menerima ajakan Jin Goo untuknya.

" kenapa kau meng'ia'kan ajakannya , aku bahkan belum memutuskan " tegurYesung

Gadis remaja bernama Lee Ji Eun yang di tegurYesung hanya tersenyum 5 jari lalu menjawab

" aku rasa tidak ada salahnya kau menerima ajakannya , lagi pula nanti kau akan di traktir "Yesung mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal.

" aku bukan kau yang suka sekali dengan berbagai hal yang berbau gratis " sahutYesung

" ia , kami tau ,Yesung , kami hanya berfikir sesekali memberikan kesempatan Jin Goo untuk semakin dekat dengan mu tidak akan merugikan siapa pun , kau tau kan ia menyukai mu "Yesung terdiam , mungkin apa yang di katakan teman – temannya benar.

Bila di fikir lagi , dia sudah berusia 17 tahun , sudah cukup dewasa baginya untuk memiliki seorang lelaki , orang tuanya pun tak melarang.

" baiklah , akan ku coba " pasrahYesung.

Teman – temanya bersorak ramai , mendengar keputusanYesung.

" nanti jika sampai kau jadi berpacaran dengannya kau harus traktir kami ya ,Yesung ! " seru salah satu temannya sambil terus melangkah meninggalkan ruang kelas menuju kantin.

**ScreenPlays Fanfiction**

**Present**

**Super Junior Fanfiction SM Entertaiment**

**Possesive Love Nia&Ian Couple**

**Part 1**

Siang itu usai jam pembelajaran berakhir , seperti rencana Jin Goo danYesung akan pulang bersama , sebenarnya rumah mereka berlawanan arah , akan lebih tepat di katakan Jin Goo mengantarkanYesung pulang.

Mereka berjalan beriringan keluar dari kelas , meninggalkan beberapa teman satu kelas mereka yang masih berada di dalam.

Keadaan mulanya terasa canggung bagiYesung , karena walau pun sudah berteman dengan Jin Goo selama 2 tahun terakhir namun baru kali ini ia akan pergi bersama remaja lelaki itu , apa lagi dengan status pendekatan yang di lakukan Jin Goo.

Langkah kakiYesung terhenti di depan sebuah mobil audi mewah yang terparkir di dekat gerbang sekolahnya.

" kenapa ? " tanya Jin Goo saatYesung menghentikan langkahnya , Jin Goo pun mengikuti arah pangdanganYesung yang tertuju pada sebuah mobil mewah bernomer plat ' Seoul 4121 '.

" kau kenal pemilik mobil ini ? " tanya Jin Goo lagi ,Yesung menggelengkan kepalanya.

" kau tau , mobil ini setiap hari belakangan ini selalu ku lihat " ujarYesung , Jin Goo menganggukan kepalanya tanda setuju.

" ya dan selalu memarkirkan mobilnya disini , padahal di sinikan bukan tempat memarkirkan mobil , satpam sekolah juga pernah menegurnya tapi masih saja tetap parkir "Yesung menatap lekat Jin Goo.

" mobil ini juga selalu parkir di seberang rumah ku " tuturYesung

" mungkin ini mobil tetangga mu ! " timpal Jin Goo

Hyo Ra menggelengkan kepalanya " setau ku tetangga ku tidak ada yang memiliki mobil apa lagi mobil mewah " Jin Goo menggerutkan keningnya.

" mungkin milik saudara tetangga mu yang sedang menginap " persepsi Jin Goo.

Kali ituYesung mengangguk kan kepala , ia fikir mungkin tebakan Jin Goo benar tapi kalau di fikirkan lagi lebih dalam rasanya ada yang mengganjal , seandainya benar memang moil itu milik saudara tetangganya yang sedang menginap tapi mengapa setiap siang selalu ada di sini , terpakir di dekat gerbang sekolahnya , padahal sudah penah di tergur satpam sekolah lalu di sekitar lingkungan sekolah pun tidak terdapat suatu tempat di mana seseorang bisa berlama – lama dan berkali – kali datang , di sekitar sekolah hanya ada sebuah toko laundry dan beberapa kedai penjual makanan ringan.

Tidak mungkin setiap harinya seseorang datang hanya untuk mencuci beberapa lembar pakaian , kalau untuk membeli makanan di kedai seberang , seharusnya tidak perlu sampai memarkirkan mobilnya di dekat gerbang kan ia bisa memarkirkannya tepat di depan kedai dan bisa langsung pergi saat apa yang ingin di beli di dapatkan.

"Yesung .. " Jin Goo menepuk bahuYesung sambil memanggilnya , membuat gadis remaja itu tersentak kaget dan reflex menatap teman lelakinya itu.

" kenapa melamun ? " oke ,Yesung sadar ia mulai kembali memikirkan hal yang tak berguna baginya.

" emm .. tadi aku hanya sedang berfikir berbagai alasan kenapa mobil ini harus setiap hari terpakir di sini " jawabnya jujur.

" ah , kau terlalu banyak menonton kartun Hyoka ya , jadi sampai sebegitunya " Jin Goo tertawa kecil.

" sudah lah jangan di fikirkan , itu kan bukan urusan kita , ayo lebih baik kita pulang sekarang , nanti bisa kesorean " lanjut Jin Goo , lalu menarik tanganYesung agar mengikutinya berjalan lebih cepat.

**ScreenPlays Fanfiction**

**Present**

**Super Junior Fanfiction SM Entertaiment**

**Possesive Love Nia&Ian Couple**

**Part 1**

Tanpa terasa kedua remaja itu sudah semakin dekat dan telah terhitung hari itu tepat 1 minggu Jin Goo selalu mengantarnya pulang " Dah , sampai jumpa Hari Senin " Jin Goo melambaikan tangannya padaYesung sebagai salam perpisahan dan saat punggung remaja lelaki itu tak lagi terlihatYesung pun berniat berbalik memasuki halaman rumahnya namun belum sempat berbalik matanya kembali menangkap mobil mewah audi hitam dengan plat nomer yang selalu sama itu terparkir di seberang rumahnya.

Namun kali itu berbeda , jika biasanya jendela mobil itu tertutup kali ini jendela itu terbuka , menampakan sosok si pengemudi yang berada di dalamnya ,Yesung tak dapat melihat wajah pengemudi audi itu dengan baik walau pun berjarak tak terlalu jauh darinya karena ternyata si pengemudi mengenakan sebuah masker berwarna hitam tapi yang membuatnya sedikit merasa takut adalah ia merasa pengemudi itu sedang menatapnya lekat , entah hanya perasaannya saja atau memang benar pengemudi yang sangat ia yakin itu adalah seorang pria tengah menatapnya seakan mengawasi.

Rasa takut terselip di hatinya namun rasa penasarannya tentang mobil itu membuat rasa takut itu tertutupi , berlahan ia pun mendekati mobil tersebut.

Kali itu mereka berhadapan , dengan posisi tubuhYesung yang sedikit membungkuk agar dapat menatap langsung si pengemudi yang berada di dalam mobil.

Mata mereka bertemu dan di saat ituYesung sadar , mata yang tengah di tatapnya itu seakan pernah di lihatnya , begitu familiar namun tak dapat diingatnya siapa pemilik mata tersebut dan bila di cermati lagi lebih dalam tatapan tersebut seakan memancarkan kemarahan.

" anda siapa ? " tanyaYesung memberani kan diri , namun yang di tanya tak menjawab , tetap terdiam menatapnya.

" apa anda sepupu dari tetangga ku ? "Yesung kembali bertanya , sungguh ia sangat penasaran.

Si pengemudi masih terdiam " kena…aanghhh "Yesung menjerit saat tiba – tiba tangan si pengemudi itu merengkuh kepalanya dan menarik kepalanya maju lalu detik berikutnya bibirnya yang tadi menjerit seketika bungkam saat bibir pria pengemudi itu menempel di bibirnya.

" kau membuat waktu mu semakin cepat datang padaku " ucap pria itu usai munciumnya tepat di telinga kanannya.

Pria pengemudi itu melepaskan rengkuhan tangannya di leherYesung dan membiarkan gadis remaja itu melangkah mundur dan kemudian berlari memasuki halaman rumahnya.

Pria pengemudi itu tersenyum menyeramkan.

" I got you " serunya , kemudian menjalankan mobilnya meninggalkan kawasan perumahan tersebut.

**ScreenPlays Fanfiction**

**Present**

**Super Junior Fanfiction SM Entertaiment**

**Possesive Love Nia&Ian Couple**

**Part 1**

T.B.C…. !

Tolong berikan review kalian untuk lanjutan fanfic ini !


	2. Chapter 2

**Title : Posesive Love**

**Pairing : KyuSung , other to come**

**Rate : M**

**Warning : Gs , Typo.**

**Sumarry : Yesung tak pernah menyangka pria berwajah tampan itu akan menculiknya dan Yesung tak pernah mengerti jalan fikiran dan sifat sesungguhnya pria bernama Cho Kyuhyun itu , apa yang sesungguhnya diinginkan seorang Lelaki dewasa kaya dan tampan sepertinya ?**

**ScreenPlays Fanfiction**

**Present**

**Super Junior Fanfiction SM Entertaiment**

**Posesive Love**** Nia&Ian Couple**

**Part 2**

" **Yesung , kau kenapa nak ? " tanya Sung Ji Yoo ibu dari Kim Yesung saat melihat anaknya dengan sangat cepat berlari masuk kedalam kamarnya.**

**Yesung mengatur nafasnya yang memburu usai berlari lalu menjawab pertanyaan ibunya dari balik pintu kamarnya " tidak ada apa – apa , eomma , hanya ada suatu hal yang ingin ku kerjakan secepatnya. " jawabnya bohong.**

" **benarkah ? " Sung Ji Yoo meyakinkan lagi.**

**Yesung menarik nafasnya lalu membuangnya berlahan dan lalu berdiri dari posisinya yang tadi terduduk lemas di balik pintu kamarnya untuk membukakan pintu.**

**Clekk..**

" **ia aku tidak apa – apa , maaf membuat eomma khawatir " ucapnya **

**Sung Ji Yoo menatap putrinya lekat " baiklah , eomma kira tadi kau menangis , mungkin ada yang terjadi tadi jadi eomma khawatir tapi eomma lihat mata mu tidak terlihat sembab " Yesung tersenyum manis.**

" **maaf eomma ,tadi aku terburu – buru " Sesal Yesung , Sung Ji Yoo tersenyum**

" **tidak apa – apa , ya sudah ganti pakaian mu lalu makanlah " Yesung menganggukan kepalanya.**

**Setelah itu , ibu Yesung pun turun kembali ke lantai 1 untuk melanjutkan kegiatannya lagi membiarkan Yesung kembali memasuki kamarnya.**

**ScreenPlays Fanfiction**

**Present**

**Super Junior Fanfiction SM Entertaiment**

**Posesive Love**** Nia&Ian Couple**

**Part 2**

**Yesung merebahkan tubuhnya di atas ranjang lalu memejamkan matanya.**

**Kejadian beberapa menit yang lalu terputar di otaknya , kejadian tadi terasa begitu cepat hingga membuatnya tak mampu bergerak melawan , saat bibir pria itu menempel di bibirnya , saat bibir itu melumat bibir bawahnya dan saat lidah tak bertulang itu membelai bibirnya.**

**Demi tuhan , Yesung tak dapat berkutik , otaknya seakan mati bahkan sampai syaraf-syaraf ototnya seakan tak berfungsi walau pun hanya untuk sekedar mengedipkan matanya.**

**Yang paling membuatnya semakin shock adalah wajah itu , wajah si pengemudi audi mewah hitam metalik berplat nomer ' Seoul 4121 ' itu adalah sosok lelaki yang sempat di kaguminya , sosok lelaki tampan yang selalu di lihatnya di pantai setiap menjelang malam namun entah mengapa terasa berbeda , tak dapat di jelaskannya , otaknya tak mampu mencari perbedaanya secara nyata karena secara fisik orang itu sama hanya saja mereka memiliki hal yang berbeda.**

**Mungkin semacam aura dan tatapan , karena lelaki yang di temuinya di pantai saat berdekatan denganya terasa nyaman walaupun ada perasaan resah di hatinya , tatapan pria itu terlihat lembut dengan senyum menghangatkan juga suara beratnya terdengar merdu – menenangkan , sangat berbeda dengan lelaki yang mengemudiakan audi mewah itu , pria itu terkesan menakutkan , membuat hatinya yang takut semakin takut saat berhadapan dengan jarak yang sangat dekat dengannya seperti tadi , tatapannya pun sama mengerikannya seakan menyimpan keamarahan dan dendam yang tak terlampiaskan , juga suaranya yang mampu membuat bulu halusnya menjadi tegak berdiri.**

**Apakah kedua lelaki itu kembar ? **

**Yah , pasti kembar karena mereka berbeda , walaupun mereka sangat amat mirip namun berbeda kepribadian. Bukan kah banyak yang bilang walau kembar namun pasti ada yang berbeda.**

**Yesung mengusap wajahnya cepat dengan kedua telapak tangannya lalu bangkit dari tidurnya.**

" **lebih baik aku makan " serunya , kemudian berjalan menuju lemari pakaiannya untuk berganti baju sebelum turun ke lantai satu untuk makan siang.**

**_^Posesive Love^_**

**3 jam telah berlalu dari kejadian tadi siang , saat itu jam sudah menunjukan pukul 5 sore .**

**Yesung baru saja mandi dan segera bersiap pergi kepantai yang memang tak terlalu jauh dari rumahnya itu.**

**Kali itu rencanyanya bukan untuk melihat matahari tenggelam seperti biasanya tapi lebih untuk menemui lelaki yang biasa bersamanya itu , lelaki yang sangat mirip dengan pria yang mengemudikan audi mewah.**

**Banyak pertanyaan yang ada di otaknya karena hal tadi .**

**Niat hati ingin melupakan tapi salahkanlah dia yang memang memiliki rasa penasaran dan ingin tau yang berlebihan sehingga membuatnya gelisah sendiri dan pada akhirnya memutuskan ingin bertemu dengan pria yang sering di jumpainya di pantai.**

" **eomma , aku kepantai dulu ya ! " pamit Yesung.**

" **pulanglah sebelum makan malam , kami menunggu mu " teriak eommanya yang sedang berada di dapur menyiapkan makan malam.**

**Ya , pergi kepantai melihat mata hari tenggelam memang kebiasan putri keluarga Han itu jadi bukan hal besar bila di jam segitu anak gadis satu – satunya dari 3 bersaudara keluarga Han pergi keluar hingga pukul setengah 7 malam.**

**Yesung berjalan lambat menuju pagar rumah dan saat sampai tak di lihatnya mobil mewah yang biasa terparkir disana jadi dengan hati yang lebih sedikit lega ia pun berjalan menuju pantai.**

**_^Posesive Love^_**

**Yesung menunggu kedatangan pria tersebut , namun sampai jam menunjukan pukul 06.10 malam , lelaki itu tetap tak menampakan diri.**

**Yesung menghela nafasnya, gagal sudah rencananya bertanya pada Lelaki itu dan itu artinya rasa penasarannya akan tetap bersarang di hatinya dengan berbagai pertanyaan yang membuatnya gelisah sendiri pada akhirnya.**

**Dengan langkah gontai ia pun berjalan meninggalkan pantai untuk pulang kerumahnya , karena keluarganya pasti menunggu untuk makan malam bersama.**

**ScreenPlays Fanfiction**

**Present**

**Super Junior Fanfiction SM Entertaiment**

**Posesive Love**** Nia&Ian Couple**

**Part 2**

**Hari minggu terlewat dengan rasa gelisah dan bosan bagi Yesung , sejak kemarin dengan segenap rasa penasaran berlebihnya , dengan rela gadis remaja itu menunggui lelaki misterius di pantai itu hingga pukul 9 malam sejak sore hari.**

**Namun sayangnya orang di tunggunya tak kunjung datang , akhirnya dengan perasaan kesal ia pun pulang.**

**Yesung menghela nafasnya berat dan dengan langkah lunglai berjalan menaiki tangga sekolahnya menuju kelasnya yang berada di lantai dua.**

" **Yesung .. " teriak seorang gadis dari belakangnya , membuat Yesung membalikkan badan mencari siapa yang memanggilnya.**

**Yesung melambaikan tangannya saat melihat salah seorang teman perempuannya di kelas sedikit berlari kearahnya.**

" **pagii .. " sapa gadis itu dan dibalas pula oleh Yesung **

" **pagi "**

" **kau sudah dengar ? " Yesung memandang Juniel bingung.**

" **tentang apa ? " tanya Yesung**

" **jadi kau tidak tau , hah .. kau ini , padahal saat ini kau lah yang paling dekat dengannya " seru Juniel lalu kembali berjalan di ikuti Yesung di sampingnya.**

" **tentang apa sih ? " desak Yesung penasaran**

**Juniel menghentikan langkahnya lalu menghadap Yesung**

" **Jin Goo kecelakaan " Yesung kaget.**

" **benarkah ? bagaimana bisa ? " tanyanya lagi**

" **entahlah , aku pun belum menjenguknya , hanya tau dari Dong Hyun , kemarin saat kami tak sengaja bertemu di jalan " lanjutnya sambil kembali berjalan kembali**

" **apa lukanya parah ? " Juniel mengangkat bahunya.**

" **entahlah , mungkin bisa kita tanya Dong Hyun , dia kan yang sudah menjenguknya , oh ya apa kau sudah mengerjakan PR sejarah ? " tanya Juniel**

" **ia sudah " sahut Yesung **

" **kalau begitu aku lihat ya " Pinta Juniel**

" **ya , bagaimana lagi , tidak ku kasih pun kalau akan terus memaksa " lanjut Yesung**

**Dan tak terasa percakapan mereka membuat perjalanan menuju kelas terasa begitu cepat.**

**Juniel membuka pintu kelas.**

" **Juniel , Yesung .. ayo berikan uang kalian " pinta salah seorang teman kelas mereka saat mereka berdua baru saja menapakkan kaki di ruang kelas.**

" **kau ini apa – apa sih , seperti perampok saja " keluh Yesung**

" **hehe maaf , aku hanya terlampau bersemangat " seru Jin Ryu**

" **untuk apa ? " kali itu Juniel yang menyambung sambil berjalan menuju mejanya**

" **untuk menjenguk Jin Goo " sahut ketua kelas mereka Jin Ryu**

" **memang kapan kita akan menjenguknya " tanya Yesung**

" **pulang sekolah nanti , semakin cepat semakin baik bukan " Yesung menganggukan kepalanya.**

" **memang berapa ? " tanya nya lagi sambil berjalan menuju meja di ikuti Jin Ryu**

" **seterah , berapa pun kau mau menyumbang " serunya , Lalu Yesung pun memberikan beberapa lembar uang sakunya.**

" **terima kasih Yesung " ujar Jin Ryu sambil tersenyum dan di balas Yesung dengan senyum pula**

" **sama – sama "**

**ScreenPlays Fanfiction**

**Present**

**Super Junior Fanfiction SM Entertaiment**

**Posesive Love**** Nia&Ian Couple**

**Part 2**

**Kali itu para anak- anak kelas 11C keluar bersama dari kelas.**

**Seperti rencana awal mereka yang akan menjenguk Jung Jin Goo di rumah sakit.**

" **selamat Sore , paman , bibi , kakak , Jin Goo " sapa mereka di wakili Kang Jin Ryu sang ketua kelas sambil membungkuk bersama**

" **sore , wah .. ramai sekali " seru Nyonya Jung , ibu Jin Goo**

" **ia , kami memang berencana untuk menjenguk Jin Goo pulang sekolah , agar kami semua bisa datang bersama " wakil Jin Ryu**

" **ah , ya .. ini kami sedikit membawakan buah untuk Jin Goo , bibi " Lee Ji Eun yang memang sedang memegang belanjaan yang mereka beli untuk Jin Goo**

" **ya ampun repot – repot sekali , terima kasih untuk bawaannya " Nyonya Yoo pun menanggapi belanjaan mereka**

" **baiklah , karena kalian disini , paman rasa untuk sementara paman bisa titip Jin Goo pada kalian , paman dan bibi akan ke kantin sebentar dan Woo Bin pun akan pergi mengerjakan tugas kuliahnya " pinta tuan Jung**

" **tentu , paman silahkan makan lah dulu , biar Jin Goo bersama kami " sahut Jin Ryu**

" **terima kasih , kami pergi pergi dulu , yah " pamit tuan dan nyonya Yoo untuk pergi ke kantin rumah sakit.**

" **Jin Goo ini ku pinjamkan catatan pelajaran hari ini " Yesung memberikan beberapa buku catatan sekolahnya pada Jin Goo untuk di salin.**

**ScreenPlays Fanfiction**

**Present**

**Super Junior Fanfiction SM Entertaiment**

**Posesive Love**** Nia&Ian Couple**

**Part 2**

**Hari semakin sore 2 jam sudah mereka berada di ruang rawat Jin Goo bersama kedua orang tua Jin Goo yang telah kembali berbicara bersama berbagai hal . sampai akhirnya seorang perawat datang dan member tahu bahwa jam besuk telah berakhir dan membuat mereka harus segera pulang.**

" **Yesung bisa kita bicara " pinta Jin Goo saat mereka akan beranjak pergi**

" **hohoho .. harusnya kita tidak menjenguk bersama Yesung " goda salah satu teman mereka**

" **oh , apa gadis manis ini pacar mu Jin Goo ? " tanya Nyonya Jung menggoda**

" **ayolah , biar kan aku bicara berdua dengan Yesung sebentar , nanti usai itu baru kalian menggoda ku " kesal Jin Goo**

" **oke – oke , bicara lah kalian , kami akan keluar " mereka pun meninggalkan ruangan membiarkan sepasang anak muda itu bersama**

" **tutup pintunya dengan rapat ? " teriak Jin Goo karena ia tau beberapa temannya yang usil berniat menguping dengan tidak menutup pintu dengan rapat.**

" **ah , kau tidak asik " keluh teman-temannya dari luar sebelum akhirnya pintu benar – benar tertutup**

**Jin Goo masih terdiam menatap kearah lain , tak membiarkan matanya untuk memandang sosok gadis yang berhasil mengetuk hatinya untuk yang pertama kali**

" **sebenarnya apa yang mau kau bicara kan ? " seru Yesung yang sudah cukup lelah menunggu Jin Goo yang tak kunjung membuka suaranya**

**Terdengar helaan nafas dari Jin Goo lalu berlahan ia menoleh lalu memadang lekat Yesung.**

" **aku tidak atau tepat atau tidak kah keputusan ku memberi tahu mu tentang hal ini " Yesung mengangkat sebelah alisnya.**

" **tapi saat ku pikir – pikir , mungkin kau harus tau , karena ini menyangkut tentang mu " entah mengapa perasaan Yesung mulai tak enak.**

" **tenang ku " Yesung meyakin kan lagi dan Jin Goo menganggukkan kepalanya.**

" **kau tau mengapa aku bisa mengalami kecelakaan ? " Yesung menggelengkan kepalanya.**

" **aku tidak akan memaksa mu untuk percaya dengan cerita ku ini tapi aku hanya ingin kau lebih waspada saja , karena kau adalah teman ku dan gadis yang ku suka " Jin Goo memasang wajah seriusnya.**

" **aku bukan kecelakaan , tapi di celakai " Yesung membeku**

" **oleh siapa ? " Jin Goo menggelengkan kepalanya.**

" **entah lah , tapi siapa pun yang mencelakai ku pasti adalah seorang spikopat karena ia sampai berani melukai ku hanya karena aku mendekati mu " otak Yesung mencerna segala perkataan Jin Goo**

" **kau serius itu karena aku " Jin Goo menganggukan kepalanya mantap **

" **sesaat sebelum aku mengalami kecelakaan , aku di telfon seseorang ia mengancam ku untuk tidak lagi mendekati mu , tadinya aku sempat tak perduli dan menantangnya dan akhirnya kau bisa lihat sendiri bagaimana kelanjutannya bukan " Yesung masih terdiam**

" **kau serius , mungkin hanya ke betulan ! " sergah Yesung**

" **sudah ku bilang aku tidak akan memaksa mu untuk percaya tapi aku hanya akan meminta mu untuk lebih waspada "**

**ScreenPlays Fanfiction**

**Present**

**Super Junior Fanfiction SM Entertaiment**

**Posesive Love**** Nia&Ian Couple**

**Part 2**

**Sepanjang perjalanan pulang Yesung terus termenung sendiri memikirkan segala perkataan Jin Goo , menghiraukan kicauan teman – temannya.**

**Satu persatu mereka yang awalnya pergi bersama mulai berpencar di jalan yang berbeda.**

" **Yesung aku duluan yah ! " seru Min Woo teman terakhirnya dalam perjalanan pulang yang harus berbelok kearah yang berlawanan dengan jalan menuju rumahnya.**

" **ah , ia .. sampai jumpa besok " ujar Yesung sambil melambaikan tangan**

" **sampai jumpa , hati – hati di jalan yah " mereka pun berpisah.**

**Tak lama Handphonenya berdering di tengah perjalanannya.**

" **hallo " sapa Yesung**

" **hallo " sapanya lagi saat tak mendapat jawaban , Yesung menjauhkan Handphonenya dari telinga untuk melihat ID si penelphone.**

**Tak dia kenal nomer yang tertera di layarnya , keningnya mengkerut lalu di letakkannya lagi handphonenya di telinga.**

**Dan kembali menyapa " Hallo , siapa ini ? " tanyanya penasaran .**

**Yesung berhenti melangkah , pikiran buruk merasuk otaknya saat melihat mobil audi hitam pekat dengan Plat nomer yang sangat di hapalnya terparkir sekitar 5 meter di depannya.**

" **sudah melihat ku " nafas Yesung tercekat , benar dugaannya.**

" **kenapa diam ? " tanya lelaki si pengemudi audi hitam di depannya.**

" **apa mau mu ? " dengan segenap keberanian yang di milikinya Yesung bertanya.**

**Suara kikikan kecil terdengar di line seberang telephone " suara mu terdengar bergetar , apa kau takut ? " kalimat yang di ucapkan pria misterius itu sekilas atau memang berupa pertanyaan namun bagi Yesung terasa seperti peryataan.**

**Yesung takut , kakinya seakan mati rasa , lumpuh seakan tak dapat di gerakan , telapak tangan dan kaki terasa sangat dingin , keringat dingin mulai di rasakannya bahkan darahnya seakan berdesir cepat di dalam tubuhnya bersamaan dengan pompaan detak jantung yang mulai menggila.**

**Otaknya terus berkerja memberi perintah kepada seluruh anggota tubuhnya untuk bergerak namun seakan tak berkerja bersikenambungan , anggota bagian tubuhnya tak ada satu pun yang bergerak mengikuti perintah otaknya.**

" **kau kenapa ? wajah mu terlihat sangat pucat ! sebegitu takutnya kah kau pada ku " Yesung menelan ludahnya pahit.**

**Berlahan Kim Yesung melihat pintu mobil audi itu bergerak terbuka dan semua seakan bagaikan seperti di film yang menggunakan slow motion , kaki pria itu keluar dari mobil dan di susul dengan tubuhnya.**

**Pria itu berdiri tepat di samping mobilnya masih dengan tangannya yang berada di telinga memegang handphone dengan senyum yang terlihat mengerikan bagi Yesung.**

" **bisa kita bicara ? " tanya pria itu**

' **tidak , aku tidak mau ' hati Yesung berteriak kencang , namun na'as tak ada satu pun kata yang keluar dari bibirnya.**

**Pria itu berjalan berlahan menuju tempatnya , selangkah demi selangkah.**

" **kau terlihat begitu menawan " seru pria itu sambil mendekat kearahnya.**

" **begitu bersinar " tambahnya**

" **hingga membuat ku jatuh dalam pesona mu hanya dengan melihat mu tanpa kau menggoda ku " nafas Yesung makin memburu , kini ia sadari lelaki di depannnya mungkin benar seorang psikopat seperti yang di katakan Jin Goo.**

**Memang belum ada bukti tapi saat ini firasatnya mengatakan begitu dan ia meyakini firasatnya.**

" **kau terlihat begitu dekat tapi terasa jauh " Yesung berdoa dalam hati , meminta tuhan untuk menyelamatkannya dari situasi tak menyenangkan itu.**

**Jarak mereka mankin terkikis , membuat rasa gelisah dan takut semakin menghantui Yesung.**

" **aku ingin …." Yesung memejamkan matanya , jarak keduanya hanya tinggal 1 meter.**

" **Yesung " ia ingin pingsan , saat merasakan sebuah tangan menepuk pundaknya.**

" **memiliki mu " Yesung membuka matanya.**

**Kakinya seketika melemas , seakan merilex kan otot-ototnya yang sempat menegang.**

**Dan ia pun terjatuh , beruntung dengan sigap seorang pria yang tadi menupuk pundaknya menangkap tubuhnya yang limbung hingga akhirnya berlahan matanya menggelap dan tertutup.**

**ScreenPlays Fanfiction**

**Present**

**Super Junior Fanfiction SM Entertaiment**

**Posesive Love**** Nia&Ian Couple**

**Part 2**

**Samar kedua indra pendengarannya berkerja , mendengarkan alusan music classic yang tak terlalu di sukainya karena terdengar menyeramkan baginya, lalu beberapa saat kemudian kulitnya merasakan sentuhan di bagian tangannya , merambat semakin naik – semakin naik lagi hingga ke wajahnya membelai lembut seluruh bagian wajahnya.**

**Mata.**

**Hidung.**

**Pipi.**

**Hingga bibirnya.**

**Membuatnya mau tak mau , mengerjabkan mata , membiasakan matanya dengan bias cahaya yang mulai masuk dalam rentina mata.**

**Dan pertama kali di lihatnya adalah wajah seorang pria.**

**Jangtungnya berdegub kencang dan reflex bangkit dari tempatnya , berusaha menjauh dari jangkauan pria di hadapannya itu.**

**Yesung menyelusuri seluruh bagian ruangan.**

**Ia tau , itu bukan kamarnya.**

**Pria itu tersenyum dengan menatap lekat dirinya " Morning .. My Fairy girls " sapanya dengan nada ringan.**

**Yesung menelan salivanya dengan menekan rasa takut dan gugup , ia memberanikan diri bertanya**

" **a-apa yang kau ingin kan ? "**

**Pria itu tak menjawab , masih tetap tersenyum sambil memandanginya dan itu sungguh membuatnya muak hingga ingin membuatnya memukul wajah pria di depannya itu.**

**Tapi Yesung sadar betul , meski pun sangat ingin melakukan perlawanan tapi ia tidak bisa segegabah itu karena ia tau posisinya saat itu tak menguntungkan untuknya.**

**Tangan pria berkulit pucat itu terulur hendak menggapai wajah Yesung lagi namun dengan cepat Yesung menghindar membuat tangan pria itu menggantung di udara.**

" **kenapa ? " tanya pria itu dengan wajah polos memuakkannya.**

" **siapa kau ? kenapa menculik ku ? apa yang kau ingin kan ? " tanya Yesung kali itu dengan nada tinggi , luapkan amarahnya.**

" **kenapa kau menjauh ? mendekatlah , jangan terlalu di pinggir nanti kau jatuh , sayang " ucapnya.**

" **aku ingin pulang , ku mohon pulangkan aku " kali itu Yesung memelas dengan warna wajah yang telah memerah , menahan tangisnya.**

**Sungguh saat itu Yesung benar – benar takut , emosinya tak dapat di kontrolnya yang ia inginkan hanyalah pulang.**

" **pulang ! kemana ? ini rumah mu , mulai sekarang dan selamanya " Yesung menggelengkan kepalanya kasar dengan dua buir air matanya yang mulai berjatuhan**

" **ini bukan rumah ku , ku mohon antarkan aku pulang aku ingin bertemu eomma ku " pria di hadapannya itu hanya terdiam menatapnya lekat , membiarkannya menangis dalam ketakutan karenanya.**

" **kenapa menangis , kau takut pada ku ? " tiba- tiba tangan Yesung di tarik kasar membuat tubuhnya tertarik dan menabrak dada bidang pria misterius itu.**

" **uuusstt.. tenang lah , aku tidak akan membiarkannya melukai mu , aku akan berusaha menekannya dan membawa mu keluar , maafkan aku " Yesung tak mengerti apa yang di bicarakan pria misterius itu namun ia hanya diam tak memperdulikannya yang ia mau hanyalah pulang.**

**Tangan kekar pria misterius itu mendorong bahunya pelan , kembali menyisakan jarak yang sempat terkikis sebelumnya dan jemarinya berlahan merapikan helaian rambutnya yang menempel di wajah karena tangisnya itu.**

" **ku mohon berhentilah menangis , aku janji akan membawa mu pulang tapi untuk sementara ini aku belum bisa " pria itu menghapus air matanya yang berjatuhan**

" **nama ku Cho Kyuhyun , mulai sekarang kita berteman " kali itu pria yang mengaku bernama Kyuhyun mengulurkan tangannya.**

**Yesung hanya terdiam menatap uluran tangan pria bernama Kyuhyun itu dengan sesekali menatap wajah sang pria dengan pandangan anehnya.**

**Yesung sesungguhnya bingung dengan apa yang terjadi terutama pada pria di hadapannya itu.**

**Sesaat sebelum ia pingsan pria di hadapannya itu terlihat menyeramkan dengan aura negative bahkan beberapa saat setelah ia sadar pria yang duduk di hadapannya itu masih terlihat sama seperti saat sebelum ia pingsan namun beberapa detik berikutnya aura negative itu hilang entah kemana dan seolah – olah pria yang di lihatnya kali pertama ia membuka mata dengan pria yang saat ini di hadapannya seakan berbeda.**

**Pria itu tersenyum namun tak terlihat menyeramkan seperti waktu lalu kali ini lebih terlihat memaksakan seperti senyum seseorang yang tengah bersedih namun harus terlihat senang.**

**Pria bernama Kyuhyum ,menghela nafasnya saat Yesung tak kunjung menggepai jabatan tangannya.**

" **apa kau lapar? " tanya Kyuhyun berusaha menghilangkan keheningan yang mengganggunya.**

" **Yesung " panggilnya karena tetap tak mendapat sahutan.**

**Mata kelam itu menatap wajahnya lekat , Kyuhyun tak dapat membaca mata itu , penuh dengan emosi yang tak terungkapkan.**

" **baiklah , mungkin saat ini kau sudah mulai merasa aneh , aku tau kau adalah anak yang pintar tapi untuk saat ini aku belum dapat mengatakan apa pun pada mu , jujur aku sendiri masih bingung dengan apa yang terjadi dan belum siap untuk mengatakan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada ku , ku mohon kau mengerti hingga di mana aku siap , beristirahatlah , aku akan keluar " Kyuhyun beranjak dari tempatnya.**

**Menurunkan kakinya dari ranjang dan membiarkan telapak kakinya menyentuh lantai dan kemudian melangkah pergi menuju sebuah pintu , membiarkan Yesung sendiri di dalam kamarnya.**

**ScreenPlays Fanfiction**

**Present**

**Super Junior Fanfiction SM Entertaiment**

**Posesive Love**** Nia&Ian Couple**

**Part 2**

**T.B.C**


End file.
